


Semi-Charmed Life

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Charmed Verse, Cousin Incest, Demons, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, R plus L equals J, Whitelighters, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:25:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jon knew he had to be evil. Only an evil person would have these types of feelings for their own brother. And once he learned that his feelings had corrupted Robb, he knew that he had to leave.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so for those of you not familiar with the TV show Charmed, basically the only that might not be explained in the story is what a whitelighter is. They're basically guardian angels for witches, with healing powers and the ability to teleport by what's called "orbing," which is described in more detail in the story.

Jon was seven when he first realized he was part demon.

He and Robb were playing tag in the backyard, their father watching them as their mother put the twins down for their nap. Robb was the only one who saw him, Ned distracted by Sansa’s demand for a tea party. 

Robb was cheating. He had just learned how to orb a few weeks ago, and took delight in disappearing in a swirl of blue and white lights to reappear far out of Jon’s reach. Jon was getting frustrated as his brother once again orbed away just as he reached out to tag him, and finally decided that two could play that game.

After all, he could orb too. True, he had never been able to control, not yet at least, but he could do it. Everyone with whitelighter blood could do it. Even Arya and Bran, not even two years old yet, could do it.

And he was older than Robb, so if Robb could control it, so could Jon.

So the next time Robb orbed away, Jon concentrated hard on where he had reappeared and _willed_ himself there. He felt a half-second of triumphant as he suddenly appeared in front of Robb, his brother staring at him with wide eyes, before he realized there had been no familiar swirl of white and blue lights.

Instead, he had rippled out of existence before rippling back in.

He had _shimmered_.

Jon and Robb stared at each other for a few moments, both stunned and unable to understand what this meant. It slowly sank in for Jon what this meant, though. It meant he was a demon. Only demons shimmered. It was a _demon_ power! 

His heart pounding with fear, he turned and fled into the house, barricading himself in the room he shared with Robb. He didn’t understand. How could he be a demon? His mother was a witch and his father was half-witch and half-whitelighter. _He_ was part whitelighter. He knew that. He had _orbed_ before. And he was definitely still a witch. He had the same Wiccan freezing power that his Aunt Lyanna had had. 

How could he be part _demon_ as well?

Robb had run after him, of course, and had pleaded with Jon to open the door, telling him it didn’t matter to him what he was.

Jon knew that Robb could have opened the door if he had wanted to. His telekinesis, even at age six, was already strong enough to handle the simple lock on their door. Well, it was strong enough so that he could open the door _despite_ the lock at least. His control wasn’t so fine-tuned as to be able to move the locking mechanism without breaking it.

Still, the fact that he didn’t try to open it himself was just like his brother. His kind, considerate, _perfect_ brother.

Jon didn’t open the door until his father came up. Ned led him to the bed, where he sat down with a heavy sigh and told him the truth.

His mother was not his mother.

Jon furrowed his brow. He didn’t know much about how babies were made, but he did know that it involved a man and woman loving each other. “You mean you loved someone other than Mom?” he asked in confusion. “I mean, Cat… Mrs. Stark…” he stumbled over his words as he tried to correct himself, mind reeling from the idea that his mother was not his mother and unsure on what to call her now.

“You can call her Mom,” Ned told him. “In fact, I’m sure she would prefer it. She loves you very much, Jon, and considers you her son in all the ways that matter.”

“But what about my real mother? Where is she?” he asked. “Why isn’t she here? Doesn’t she love me?”

His father placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a serious look. “Your mother loved you very much. If she could be here, she would be. She died the night you were born.”

Jon’s eyes welled with tears. “I killed her?”

“No,” Ned said emphatically. “She was attacked, and I wasn’t able to get to her in time to protect her. But I promised her that I would protect _you_.”

“She was a demon,” Jon whispered thickly. “ _I’m_ a demon. I’m _evil_.”

“You are a witch, the same as the rest of us,” his father replied firmly. “You are no more a demon than I am a whitelighter. We are human, which means we can choose to be good or evil.”

If Jon thought that he would have a moment to think about the things his father had told him, he was wrong. As soon as Ned was out the door, Robb had shot in and tackled him in a hug, momentum causing both of them to fall back onto Jon’s bed.

“You’re still Jon,” he mumbled into Jon’s shoulder. “You’re still my brother.”

Jon had let himself be comforted by his father and brother’s words, and for a while, nothing changed. He learned to control both his orbing and his shimmering, though he tried not to shimmer when he could orb, despite shimmering coming more easily to him.

His Wiccan powers evolved as well, which made his freshman year in high school pretty awful. His freezing power, which was able to stop molecules from moving, advanced to being able to _accelerate_ molecules. This, unfortunately, led to many objects spontaneously exploding with many an inadvertent hand gesture.

It wasn’t easy getting control of his powers, but if that had been all he had to deal with in high school, he would have been fine.

Unfortunately, though, it took him until somewhere in the middle of sophomore year to realize that his father was wrong. He _was_ evil, and it wasn’t something he had been able to choose.

Only an evil person would feel such perverse feelings for his own brother.

He was old enough to know that it was far from uncommon for witches with demon blood to be evil. The Targaryen Coven had had demon blood, after all. 

Before Jon was born, Aerys Targaryen, the patriarch of the Targaryen Coven whose mother had been a demon, had been a threat to the entire magical world. He had wiped out dozens of smaller covens before the Great Covens formed an alliance against him. Even now, Viserys and Daenerys, the only two Targaryens to escape the coven’s purging, were being hunted by the Great Covens, despite barely being older than Jon himself.

With those glaring examples of what demon blood could do to a witch, Jon was far from sure that he would have a choice in the whole turning-evil thing.

And then his feelings for Robb began to change.

Jon and Robb had always been close. They had been inseparable ever since Robb had been born. They were only six months apart in age, which alone should have been enough for Jon to know that they weren’t full siblings. Jon loved Robb more than anything else in the world.

So when he began sneaking glances at Robb when he was shirtless and having vile dreams about him, he had been horrified.

He struggled to keep his feelings hidden, but it was difficult. Robb was _always there_. It was sweet torture, but it was slowly driving him insane. By the time senior year came, Jon knew that he would go crazy if he didn’t find an outlet for his feelings.

He considered finding someone to work out his sexual frustration with, but he knew that it wasn’t what he really needed. It wasn’t lust that was driving him nuts, though he definitely felt plenty of that. It was his unhealthy obsession with Robb that was the problem. His constant need to be near him, to ensure that he was happy, to be whatever Robb needed him to be.

It was wrong. It was _evil_. It was his demon side threatening to engulf him.

Since it was his demon side that he was slowly growing to hate, it only made sense for him to take his frustrations out on other demons.

It became a common practice for him to shimmer down to the Underworld, slinking around its dark caverns to vanquish any demon he came across. Most were lower-level demons, lackeys easy to destroy with his exploding power.

It wasn’t the most ideal system, but it did help. Not much, but spending his nights awake and hunting demons left him far too exhausted to focus too hard on Robb or anything else, really. Unfortunately, it was that exhaustion that eventually brought his clandestine hunting trips to a screeching halt.

It was near midnight and only a few days after Christmas when it happened. It had been a quiet night in the Underworld, and Jon was itching for a fight after the snowball fight from earlier, where Jon, Robb, and Arya had teamed up against Bran, Sansa, and Rickon, and eventually there was so much friendly fire that it had turned into a free-for-all. It had ended with Robb and Jon tussling in the snow, Jon ultimately losing and looking up at Robb from where he was pinned, heart aching at how beautiful his brother looked with snow sparkling in his auburn curls.

Finding two demons alone in a large cavern caused a curl of satisfaction to bloom in his stomach. Feeling brazen, he orbed a few feet from them, announcing his intentions with the white and blue lights that were always aligned with the side of good.

One of the demons shimmered out immediately, leaving just the smaller of the two to face him head-on. Jon heard the _whoosh_ of the fireball as soon as it was fired, and barely managed to whirl around to freeze it a foot from his face. He smirked at the demon that had shimmered behind him and stepped aside, throwing his hands up and sending the his molecules careening in a million directions in microscopic pieces.

When he turned to face the other, he wasn’t fast enough to stop the arrow that embedded itself deep into his shoulder.

Jon gasped as he stared at the arrow in horror before raising his head to see the other smirking at him. Not a demon, he realized as he stared dumbly at the crossbow in the other’s hand. A darklighter.

The darklighter stepped closer to him, hefting the crossbow up once more and leveling it at Jon’s head. “You should thank me, whitelighter spawn,” he told him. “The poison would make your death excruciating if I don’t end you now.” 

As the poison from the arrow coursed through him, weakening his powers, the fireball he had frozen became unfrozen, and Jon was extremely lucky that its continued trajectory led it straight into the darklighter, who erupted in flames before being completely consumed, leaving nothing behind but a scorched black mark on the ground.

Jon groaned in pain as he fell to the ground, black spots dancing in front of his eyes as he fought to remain conscious. Home. He had to get home. He needed healing before it was too late.

He barely managed to concentrate enough to shimmer home, missing his and Robb’s room to materialize in the middle of the living room. He vaguely registered how strange it was that the lights were all on before there were many voices calling his name.

He blinked as Robb’s face was swimming above him.

“ _Jon_ ,” Robb breathed, fear in his voice as he reached out to touch the arrow.

“Don’t,” he rasped out, sluggishly bringing a hand up to grab Robb’s wrist before he could touch it. “Darklighter.”

“He’s right, son,” Ned said from his other side. Jon flopped his head to the side to see his father staring down at him with worry painted on his face. “Darklighter poison is potent. It can kill anyone with whitelighter blood with just a bit rubbing off on your skin.”

“I’ll remove it,” Catelyn said, stepping forward and taking her husband’s place at his side. “I’ve called Luwin. Hopefully he’ll be here soon to heal you.”

Luwin was the coven’s whitelighter, and was Jon’s best hope at being healed. Though everyone in the room but Cat had whitelighter blood, healing was an ability that very few part whitelighters were able to master.

Jon was struggling to keep his eyes open and didn’t have the heart to tell his worried mother that that he didn’t think he would make it much longer. He gave a weak cry of pain as she pulled the arrow out as gently as possible, panting as he collapsed against Robb.

He didn’t even know his eyes had slipped closed until Robb was clutching him desperately. “Open your eyes, Jon,” he begged, tears evident in his voice. “Please. You’re going to okay. You have to be okay.”

He wanted to put his brother’s mind at ease and tried to force his eyes open, but his lids were too heavy, the poison inside of him burning its way through him. He could feel death approaching, and knew that he didn’t have long. Luwin wasn’t going to make it in time.

Suddenly, it felt as if a golden light was filling him, chasing away the black fire of the darklighter’s poison. He gasped as he felt the pain recede to nothing, eyes flying open to see his family all huddled around him, tears streaming down their faces as they looked on in fear.

Jon turned his head, expecting to see Luwin crouching next to him and shocked to see Robb there instead, one hand covering the spot where his wound had been.

“You healed me?” he asked in awe.

Robb looked at him, eyes wet with tears. “I had to. I couldn’t lose you.”

Jon was suddenly pulled into a fierce hug, which quickly morphed into a group hug, with Jon surrounded by his parents and all of his siblings.

“You are grounded for the rest of your life,” his mother told him as she pulled back to give him a stern look. “Now, Robb, take him up to your room and make sure he gets some rest. We will discuss this in the morning.”

Jon let Robb pull him up and lead him upstairs to their room, stripping out of his jeans and torn shirt to collapse bonelessly on the bed. He expected Robb to retire to his own bed, so he was surprised when his brother curled up beside him on the too-small-for-two twin bed.

“Never do that again,” Robb growled, throwing an arm around Jon to pull him closer. “If you’re going to do something reckless like hunting demons, at least take me with you.”

“Sorry,” he muttered, trying desperately to not think about how Robb’s body was practically plastered to his bare back. “I thought I could handle it.”

“Hmph, well, think better next time.”

“I will,” he promised before frowning. “Why were you all downstairs?”

“Bran had a premonition of Mom finding your dead body in the living room,” Robb said grimly.

Jon started. He hadn’t realized how close he had come to death. No wonder his family had been so frantic when he first appeared.

“He shouldn’t have had to see that,” he muttered, thinking about his ten-year-old little brother having such a morbid premonition.

“I’m just glad he did, and we were able to heal you before the poison did its job,” Robb mumbled sleepily, his lack of sleep obviously overcoming him now that the adrenaline of the night had worn off.

“ _You_ were able to heal me,” Jon corrected, feeling sleep beckoning to him as well and closing his eyes.

“Was easy,” he slurred out. “’S all about love. Love you so much.”

Jon smiled as sleep pulled him under. 

He woke up to Robb’s face a scant few inches away from his own, blue eyes boring into him intensely. Jon barely breathed as he was caught in that gaze, not wanting to break the heavy and meaningful silence that stretched between them.

Despite his eyes never leaving him, Robb managed press their lips together so quickly that Jon didn’t see it coming.

He kissed back automatically, the same as he did whenever he dreamed of a moment like this, before he realized that this was _actually_ happening. 

Jon jerked back with wide eyes. “Robb, we can’t…” he murmured in a pained voice.

“Jon, you almost _died_ ,” Robb replied, hand gripping his tightly. “All I could think of when you were lying there was that you would never know how much I loved you.”

Guilt welled within Jon. He had corrupted Robb. He had tried so hard to keep his demonic side from touching his brother, but despite his best efforts, it _had_. “Robb…”

“Tell me you don’t love me too,” he challenged, bringing a hand up to cup Jon’s face. “You kissed me back.”

He blinked back tears as he shook his head. “We’re brothers,” he choked out, hating himself for denying Robb anything but also hating that he had led his brother down this dark path. “We _can’t_.”

He tried to slide his hand out of Robb’s, but his brother held tight. “Tell me you don’t love me,” he insisted.

Jon let out a sob at that, unable to hold back the tears any longer. “I can’t,” he admitted, voice cracking. “But we _can’t_. You know we can’t.”

Robb wrapped his arms around his shaking frame and pulled him close. “Shh, I’m sorry,” he soothed. “I shouldn’t have kissed you or pressured you.”

_Robb_ apologizing to _him_ was ironic and wrong and completely backwards. “This isn’t your fault,” Jon protested in a broken voice. “It’s mine. I’m evil and I’m tainting you.”

His brother pulled back harshly at that. “My love for you is _not_ a product of you being evil! Because you are _not_ evil!” he hissed. “Jon, there is nothing remotely evil about you. You’re one of the best people I know!”

“I’m more demon than anything else,” he said with a self-deprecating smile. “I’m only a quarter witch and whitelighter. I’m half demon.”

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Robb argued, hands flying up to frame Jon’s face and giving him a pleading look. “Please tell me you haven’t been hunting demons out of some misguided penance.” Horror bled into his eyes at Jon’s telling silence. “Jon, you could have _died_!”

“Last night was the first time I was hurt,” he muttered, knowing it was a weak argument. 

“And if you hadn’t been able to shimmer, you _would_ have died,” he replied, lips twisted in displeasure. “Thank God you _are_ part demon, because you wouldn’t have been able to orb with the poison in you.”

Jon winced at that, unable to be thankful for being half-demon even if it had saved his life. 

“Promise me you won’t go to the Underworld alone again,” Robb demanded, hands moving to clutch his shoulders. “At least not unless it’s absolutely necessary.”

He bit his lip before reluctantly nodded. After corrupting Robb, it was the least he could do. “I promise.”

Knowing Robb loved him as well only made the rest of senior year worse.

Though Cat had threatened to ground him for life, it really only turned out to be about a month. During that time, Robb was his constant companion, though Bran stuck close to him as well. Jon was especially guilty that he had caused his little brother to foresee him dying and didn’t mind taking the time to reassure him.

His time with Robb, though, was torture. Seeing the longing in those beloved blue eyes and maintaining his distance required a herculean effort. He had ached for Robb’s touch for years, but knowing that his brother longed for him as well was too much. Guilt was ripping his heart in two. 

He knew he had to put a stop to this, but there was only one way to do that.

He had to leave.

Jon’s heart broke at the thought of leaving behind everyone he loved, but he began making plans in secret. He would have to hide himself from the magical world. If his family could scry for him, then they could hunt him down. And they _would_ hunt him down eventually. If not Robb, then Arya, and Jon was self-aware enough to know that if one of them came looking for him, he would cave and come back if they asked.

He shifted anxiously in his seat at his and Robb’s graduation ceremony, thinking about his plans. His entire family was coming to the manor tonight to celebrate. With all the commotion, it would be easy for him to slip away.

Jon surreptitiously glanced over at Robb, drinking in his profile while he could. After tonight, he might not ever see his brother again. Robb caught him looking before he could turn away and gave him a concerned frown.

“Everything alright?” he asked in a low voice.

Jon swallowed thickly but nodded. “Just feeling a little nostalgic,” he whispered back.

Robb reached between their seats and took Jon’s hand. He squeezed the hand back, indulging in the innocent touch, never wanting to let go but knowing he had to.

Dread filled Jon as they entered the manor after the ceremony. Despite his plans, he wasn’t ready to leave. He hated that he had to.

All thoughts of leaving fled his mind, though, as a wave of flames flew towards them as soon as they stepped into the living room. Jon threw his hands up and instinctively froze the flames.

“Impressive, dear nephew,” an arrogant voice said. “But now you die.”

Jon barely registered a man with pale blond hair shimmering in front of him before the man was being thrown back into the opposite wall by an invisible force. He looked over at Robb, who was glaring at the unknown man with an outstretched hand, obviously having used his telekinesis against him.

Angry violet eyes glared up at him before he shimmered away only to reappear near the stairs. Jon and Robb stepped in front of their siblings to defend them, as none of their powers had developed enough to be of use offensively.

“You think you can defeat the dragon?” he growled, fire dancing over his fingers.

Sansa shrieked as the flames Jon froze earlier rushed by her, missing her by only an inch. Jon’s eyes widened as the flames caught the grandfather clock on fire. They shouldn’t have unfroze. Jon quickly froze them again to keep them from spreading.

“Hand over my nephew, and I will let you all live,” the man declared with a crazed smile.

“Over my dead body,” Robb growled, grabbing Jon by the arm and pulling him behind him. It was only then that Jon realized that the unknown man—unknown _demon_ —was talking about _him_.

He must be his mother’s brother, he realized. He obviously didn’t like his blood being tainted by witch blood. Deciding that it was better to finish the fight before it started, Jon threw his hand up to freeze the demon.

It didn’t work.

“He’s not freezing,” he hissed to Robb in alarm as his father stepped in front of them both and his mother stepped closer to him.

“It’s eight against one. Do you really want to take those odds?” Ned remarked, steel in his voice.

Violet eyes narrowed, a calculating light appearing in his crazed stare. His gaze turned to Jon as he smirked. “You may be protected now, but your family can’t be around forever,” he warned before shimmering away.

“Who was that demon?” Robb demanded, whirling to face their parents even as he tugged Jon closer. “Why was he after Jon?”

Instead of answering, they focused on putting out the frozen flames surrounding the grandfather clock.

“He wasn’t a demon,” Jon murmured, watching absently as his mother retrieved the fire extinguisher from the kitchen and putting out the fire. “Demons freeze, even if it’s only a little. He _didn’t_. The only people who don’t freeze—”

“Are witches,” his father finished for him, looking up from the smoking remains of the clock and giving Jon a solemn look. “He was part witch. That was Viserys Targaryen.”

“Viserys Targaryen didn’t have any sisters old enough to be Jon’s mother,” Robb replied immediately. 

“No, but he had a brother old enough to be his father,” Ned said grimly.

Jon blinked in confusion. “What?”

His father sighed. “Let’s sit down and talk.”

“No,” he said, slowly realizing the truth. His father was _not_ his father. Jon couldn’t bear to sit down and talk about this calmly. Not when his entire world seemed to be falling apart at the seams. “Who am I? Am I even a Stark?”

Ned sighed again before looking at Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. “Why don’t you head up to your rooms and let us talk?”

He didn’t bother to try to dismiss Robb, who held Jon’s hand in a vice-grip. Jon was grateful for his support. He wasn’t sure what he would do without his brother at his side.

Not his brother. He didn’t know if that thought made if feel devastated or elated.

“Of course you’re a Stark,” Ned told him after the others had filed up the stairs, Arya and Bran grumbling to each other. “And you’re our son, even if we aren’t your biological parents.”

“But who are my parents?” Jon demanded, gripping Robb’s hand painfully hard in order to stay ground.

“My sister Lyanna and Rhaegar Targaryen,” Ned answered solemnly, giving him a regretful look.

“We didn’t tell you to protect you!” Catelyn tried to explain, giving him an imploring look. “Even now, the Underworld have bounties out on the Targaryens, and the Great Covens would just as soon vanquish a Targaryen on sight! If word ever got out…”

“What, someone might try and kill Jon? Like they just _did_?” Robb asked incredulously.

His mother said something in answer, but Jon wasn’t listening, too busy considering the consequences of this knowledge. He wasn’t half demon. His _grandfather_ had been half demon, making him only an _eighth_ demon. 

He had always thought that being evil was a foregone consequence because his half-demon side outweighed the parts of him that were witch and whitelighter. Mathematically, it had just made sense to him that he wouldn’t be able to fight it. His desire for Robb had just confirmed it for him.

Now, though, everything had changed.

Jon had hated himself for so long because of a lie. A lie his _parents_ had told him.

“Do you know how much I’ve hated myself for being half-demon?” he asked in a small voice, causing the others to fall silent. Jon raised his head to see Robb giving him a pained look as his parents shifted guiltily. “Hated myself for feeling things for my own _brother_ that I shouldn’t? And now…” He took a shuddering breath as he tried to keep back his tears. “I need to go,” he said, wrenching his hand from Robb’s as he orbed away.

“Jon, no!” his _cousin_ called out to him before he disappeared, but Jon couldn’t bear to stay a moment longer.

He rematerialized in the hotel room he had rented for the night. He cursed as he realized that he hadn’t been able to cast the spell that would have hidden his trail from his family. So much for his plan to disappear.

True to form, Robb orbed in not two seconds after Jon, eyes blazing with fury. “Jon, what were you _thinking_?!?” he yelled, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Viserys is still after you! And you can’t freeze him! And I’m betting your exploding power wouldn’t slow him down much either!”

Jon winced. Somehow, he had forgotten about Viserys. “Sorry,” he muttered, not meeting Robb’s eyes. “I didn’t think of that.”

“No, you didn’t,” he huffed, throwing his hands up and beginning to pace the room. “You _never_ think of your own safety, Jon! You have no idea how crazy it drives me.”

“I’m sorry,” he said again, stopping his pacing with a hand on his forearm. “I don’t mean to worry you. I just—”

“Hated yourself because of some misguided idea that you’re evil and don’t deserve to live,” Robb finished for him. “Do you know how much it hurt to see you suffering? To _know_ that my love for you only made things worse? Only to find out that that all of that could have been avoided if our parents had just told us the _truth…_ ”

“Robb, I _can’t_ —watch out!” he cried, throwing them both to the side as Viserys appeared behind Robb and threw a wave of flames towards them. Jon threw his hands out, hoping his exploding power worked a _little_ better than his freezing one, but Viserys barely stumbled half a step back but moving towards them again.

“You’re going to have to do better than that, nephew,” he said with a smirk.

“Try this then,” Robb growled, flinging out his hand to toss him roughly into the wall with his telekinesis. 

Viserys gave an angry yell as he pushed himself up and sent more flames their way. Instead of dodging, Jon threw his hands up to freeze the fire before giving Robb a meaningful look.

Robb caught on quickly, waving his hand sharply to send the flames directly back at Viserys, catching him before he realized what exactly was happening.

The fire enveloped him immediately, the magical flames consuming him far faster than any normal fire would. He gave a crazed scream as he uselessly tried to pat the fire out, but it was too late. Viserys gave one final, rage-filled cry before the flames consumed him completely, leaving behind only a pile of ashes and a black scorched carpet.

Jon blinked twice before stumbling back to sit heavily on the bed, the day’s events catching up with him suddenly and making him feel exhausted. Robb was at his side in an instant, wrapping a supporting arm around his back. Jon turned his head to frown up at his brother.

No. His cousin. Not his brother. It changed everything. Brothers desiring each other was _wrong_ , _sick_ , _illegal_. Cousins, though… There was still a little bit of a ick-factor for most people today, but it wasn’t _wrong_. Hell, marriage between first cousins was even _legal_ in many states. Marriage between first cousins was even _common_ in some cultures.

Without any further thought, Jon surged forward and sealed their lips together, Robb making a surprised noise before enthusiastically diving into the kiss. Needing more, Jon twisted and fell back on the bed, pulling Robb over him and arching into him. Robb groaned as he pressed Jon more firmly into the mattress, lips moving from Jon’s mouth to nibble at his neck.

“Robb,” he moaned, tugging at the hem of his shirt. Robb pulled back slightly to rip the offending article off before hastily help Jon out of his own.

“Love you so much,” Robb murmured, hands caressing his sides as he kissed his way down his chest. “Wanted this so much.”

“Robb, _please_ ,” Jon begged, bucking into Robb’s thigh, desperate for some friction. “Don’t tease. I can’t… I _need_ …”

Robb didn’t need any more prompting, stripping them both bare as fast as he could before stretching out over Jon once more, hissing as their erections rubbed together sensually.

“So good,” Jon said as Robb’s fist wrapped around them both, gasping as he thrust up into the hold. He sneaked his own hand down to join Robb’s, groaning as their fingers laced together. It felt so _intimate_ that his heart ached.

They were panting into each other’s mouths between open-mouth kisses, completely lost in each other. Jon could feel his climax approaching, moving his hand faster in hopes of getting Robb there with him. He gave a sharp cry of pleasure as he spilled over their hands, Robb following him a moment later.

Robb rolled off of him and collapsed on the bed, Jon slinging an arm around his waist so that he couldn’t go far.

“I love you,” he said once he caught his breath, needing to say it.

“I love you, too,” Robb breathed, bringing his clean hand up to cup Jon’s face. “I always have. And this was _never_ wrong.”

Jon’s anger at their parents came back in full force as he realized the kind of anguish their lies had put _Robb_ through. “I don’t want to go back,” he whispered, unable to bear looking their parents in the face any time soon.

“Then we won’t,” Robb replied with finality. “We’ve got the trust funds are grandparents left us. We can leave and go wherever you want.”

“I don’t care where we go,” Jon said honestly. “Not as long as you’re there.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” Robb promised, sealing it with a kiss.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed! I might add more to this verse later.


End file.
